


Snapshots of Time VII

by hummerhouse



Series: Snapshots of Time [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Language, Multi, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 2,095 OT4 TCest Drabble sets<br/>Rated: R<br/>Momentary glimpses of life, captured and placed into an album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots of Time VII

** For Pizza’s Sake **

            Raphael had committed an infraction of the household rules.

            It wasn’t anything major, but it was enough to earn him an extra hour of meditation followed by a stern lecture from Master Splinter.  The length of those lectures depended upon his sensei’s mood, the time of day, the size of the misdemeanor, and if it was near a mealtime, what they were going to be eating.

            Unfortunately for Raph, it was almost dinnertime when he had been called on the carpet and tonight’s main dish was pizza, not a favorite of Master Splinter’s.  It was however, one of Raph’s preferred meals.

            Master Splinter would make do with leftover rice and fish, but Raph didn’t want to be stuck with scraps and that was very likely what would happen.  His brothers were like piranhas; the sight of pizza sent them into a frenzy of flying fingers and gnashing teeth.  It was the one dish that made them completely mindless and thoughtless. 

            As his Father droned on, Raph’s thoughts kept drifting to the kitchen, where he could almost see his brothers laughing at his loss as they scarfed down every last delectable slice.  Raph had enough presence of mind to nod his head at the appropriate moments and maintain a repentant look on his face, hoping that his apparent remorse would earn him an earlier release.

            “. . .  and I trust you now understand why I will not tolerate such an outrageous show, Raphael,” Master Splinter said.

            The tone more than the words warned Raph it was time to make a verbal response.

            “Yes, sensei,” Raph said with just the right touch of regret in his voice.

            “Very well,” Master Splinter said, straightening to his full height and taking a deep breath.  “You may go.”

            Raph was on his feet as the final ‘o’ left his Father’s mouth.  Backing towards the door of Master Splinter’s room, Raph bowed respectfully even as he sped up to nearly a full run.

            Master Splinter shook his head and wondered what percentage of his lecture actually penetrated through the sometimes stubborn emerald green head.

            As Raph neared the kitchen he saw Don and Leo emerging, both of them appearing full and happy.

            Growling, he called out, “Ya’ better have left me something.”

            Leo grinned.  “We did, but Mikey’s still in there.”

            Don nodded.  “You really should know better than to get into trouble on pizza night.”

            “Shell,” Raph muttered under his breath, listening to his brother’s laughter as they quickly removed themselves from the target area.

            Striding into the kitchen, Raph saw that Mikey was still sitting at the table, a can of soda to one side of him and a pizza box in front.  He was just finishing a slice of pizza covered in four different kinds of meat, Raph’s absolute favorite.

            Sliding into a chair, Raph flipped the top on the box open and saw that there were three slices remaining.

            “Ya’ sure ya’ ordered a large?” Raph asked ruefully, quickly helping himself.

            Mikey finished swallowing a mouthful of soda and then belched loudly.  “We ordered four, actually.”  Eyeing the pizza, his hand darted in and came back up with another slice.

            “Hey!” Raph yelped from around his bite.  “The rest is mine.”

            “I’m still hungry,” Mikey said as he chewed.  “Master Splinter made me do fifty back flips today.”

            “Ya’ should learn ta keep your big mouth shut,” Raph told him, shoving pizza crust into his.

            He and Mikey both grabbed for the final slice simultaneously, but Mikey was a tad faster.

            Holding the slice up victoriously, Mikey said, “You’re the one who managed to get into enough trouble so you couldn’t make it to dinner on time.”

            Raph’s eyes narrowed as Mikey lifted the pizza towards his mouth.  Leaning towards his younger brother, Raph slid his hand over Mikey’s upper thigh and dipped inwards to caress a certain sensitive spot between Mikey’s legs.

            Mikey froze, his eyes widening in surprise, and Raph snatched the pizza out of his hand.

            “Dude, not fair!” Mikey protested.  “Messing with Leo like that to break his concentration during practice is what got you into trouble with Master Splinter in the first place.”

            Raph grinned as he bit into the pizza.  “Yeah, but both times it was _so_ worth it.”

** Duel **

            A slightly raised voice made Master Splinter’s ears twitch as he attempted to concentrate on one of his favorite television dramas.  Hearing nothing following that, Master Splinter relaxed once more.

            It was a short lived respite.  Four minutes later he heard two voices uplifted in argument again, not quite loud enough for him to catch words, but of a longer duration than the first time.

            Master Splinter waited, almost hearing the shushing sound from one of the combatants just before the voices dropped below the old rat’s range of hearing.

            Shifting into a more comfortable position on his favorite chair, Master Splinter lifted the remote to bring the sound of his program up a notch.  He hoped that would also serve as a hint to whichever of his sons were trying to engage in an argument that they needed to stop now.

            “I don’t give a fuck if ya’ don’t think that’s the right way ta go about it!” Raphael shouted.

            Master Splinter cringed.  His most volatile child had gotten into an extremely bad habit of using foul language whenever his temper was riled.  His sons knew that their Father frowned on those types of words because they were not only vile, they showed a distinct lack of self-control.

            “Since I’m the leader you really don’t have much choice in the matter,” Leonardo countered, not shouting but using his command voice, which was quite loud and cutting.

            Sighing, Master Splinter wondered what the odds were that they would be able to work out their differences on their own.  He had been looking forward to this program for more than a week; he had a teapot full of green tea on the table in front of him and three quite delicious rice cakes to go along with his favorite beverage.

            When the racket once more fell below audible levels, Master Splinter took a deep breath and focused his attention back to the TV.

            “Dammit, for once in your life would ya’ pull the stick out of your ass and listen ta me?” Raphael yelled.

            “If you had any intention of making sense, I would!” Leonardo spat back.

            Master Splinter rubbed his forehead as Leonardo’s harsh whisper followed, most probably telling Raphael to be quiet.

            Looking back to the television, Master Splinter was slightly irritated to realize he had missed some important dialogue.  Placing Leonardo in a leadership role as they grew older was supposed to afford their sensei a more relaxed life style.  Their fights as teens were tending to prove more difficult than those that occurred during adolescence.

            “I’ve had it with your bossy attitude.  We’re gonna do this my way!”  Raphael’s voice rose in volume and pitch, the degree of anger making it obvious he wouldn’t be quieted down any more.

            “No we won’t!” Leonardo announced loudly.  “Back off, Raph!”

            Master Splinter could no longer hear his program and his tea was growing cold.  Fed up, he grabbed up his walking stick and got to his feet.

            Moving with purpose, he strode into the dojo and found Leonardo and Raphael beak to beak, glaring at each other with their fists curled into tight balls.  He had no idea what they were fighting about, nor did he care.

            “Boys!” Master Splinter called, interrupting their argument.  “This has gotten out of control.  Resolve this dispute now.”

            The words were code for a method of ending disagreements that Master Splinter had instituted during their youth.  It was fast, it was fair, and when it was done the outcome was obeyed without further altercations.

            “Geez, Master Splinter, we ain’t five,” Raphael protested.

            “If you behave as though you were five, you will resolve your differences as though you were five,” Master Splinter said firmly.  “Do it now.”

            Glowering at Leonardo, Raphael held out his fist and his brother did likewise.

            “Rock, paper, scissors; one, two, three,” they intoned together.

            Their hands came down simultaneously on the three count.  Raphael’s hand was still curled into a fist while Leonardo’s lay flat.

            “Aw, shit!” Raphael yelped, spinning in a half circle and stomping his foot.

            “Raphael!” Master Splinter said sharply.  “You will do twenty backflips as penance for your abominable language.”

            His Father’s tone turned Raphael meek.  “Yes, sensei.”

            “I had better not hear another sound,” Master Splinter warned.  “I have already missed most of my program.  Further discord will ensure swift retribution.”

            Master Splinter swept out of the room, his tail twitching in agitation.  He wondered just exactly how old he was going to have to be before he would not be required to referee another duel.

** Unintentional **

            “Hey Donny,” Leo said, looking up as his brother shuffled into the kitchen.  “We haven’t seen you in hours.”

            Raph turned in his chair to watch the genius rinse his coffee cup and pour himself some more of his favorite brew.

            “Ya’ know that’s been sitting since this morning don’t ya’?” Raph asked.  “It’s probably bitter and ice cold by now.”

            “Don’t care,” Don said as he took a sip and made a face.  “I’m at the critical stage in my experiment and I just need to keep my eyes open for a few more hours.  After that I’m going to sleep for a week.”

            Leo returned to perusing the map he was holding.  “I hope a few more hours doesn’t equate to ten or twelve,” he murmured.

            “It won’t,” Don said.  “After this last sample has finished heating I can apply it to  . . . .”

            “’Cause we might have ta make a run tonight,” Raph interrupted him, thumping the map Leo was holding.

            The tactic was meant as a diversion and it worked, pulling Don’s attention to the pile of maps on the table.  His mind drifted away from the details of the experiment that he was just about to regale them with.  Leo’s eyes met Raph’s over the top of the map, a silent thank you in them.

            A moment later another distraction in the form of Michelangelo came slinking into the kitchen.  If he’d had an anchor tied to his tail he couldn’t have appeared more reluctant to walk the few feet to the cabinet that served as their broom closet.

            “What’s wrong with ya’, Mikey?” Raph asked, watching as his brother pulled the door open and then just stood there staring inside.

            “Master Splinter said I’ve gotta sweep up the lair,” Mikey grumbled, grabbing the broom.  “The _whole_ lair.  And I’m using a broom ‘cause the vacuum cleaner is acting up again, _Donny_.”

            “I told you I’d get to it when I could,” Don said.  “If you would pick up the popcorn you drop instead of kicking it under the couch, you wouldn’t always be the one stuck with this chore.”

            “Wow, must be nice to know everything,” Mikey snapped sarcastically as he wandered back out of the room.

            Don shook his head, topped off the coffee in his cup, and made his way out of the kitchen.

            Peace settled over them again as Leo and Raph returned to their maps.  Periodically one or the other of them would make some notation and they would discuss it, but otherwise the only sound was Mikey singing as he applied himself to his task.

            The unexpected loud crash from Don’s lab made them both jump in their seats.  Looking at each other, both Leo and Raph started to get up at the same time.

            “No! No, no, no, no!” Don’s shouts pulled them to the door.

            Thoroughly alarmed, the pair started towards the lab, noticing that their Father had come out of his room wearing an extremely worried expression.

            Before anyone could move much further, the door to Don’s lab slammed open and Mikey streaked out so quickly he was a green and orange blur.

            “It was an accident!” Mikey shouted as he ran, making a break for the tunnel exit.

            Close on his heels came a completely infuriated Donatello.  Instead of his trusty bo staff, Don was holding the broom high in the air, his intention to use it on Mikey perfectly clear.

            Raph looked at Leo.  Leo looked at Raph.

            “I don’t wanna know,” Raph said quickly.

            Leo took a deep breath and exhaled.  “Me either.”

            Together they went back into the kitchen.


End file.
